creepypasta_for_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beckoning Woods
Perhaps the woods beckoned to you, giving you an irresistible feeling of curiosity. Maybe your human instincts, or general stupidity, made you go. For whatever reason, however, the pull was too strong for you to deny. You brushed passed the bushes, dodging the trees. You feel a presence, and you want to find out what it is. You will not rest until the mystery is solved. The moon casts an ominous shadow and the leaves crunch beneath your feet. Long, slick grass hidden beneath the cold blanket of the shadow known as night brush against your legs, as a moment of stillness spreads across the area. Even though you are curious to see what was there, what has been watching you, your legs stop. That feeling of being watched presents itself, and then a gurgle. A soft gurgle is heard in the brush. This stops you right in your tracks. Whatever awaits, lurking in the shadows, await you. This time, unlike the persistent walk you have been doing, you trudge. Deeper and deeper into the woods you go and the gurgles grow more intense, more frequent, and farther off. It’s luring you. You want to turn back, but now nothing is your decision. Your legs and brain work against each other. You’ve come to far to give up what is now like a mission to you. You are now very deep into the woods. Finally, you come across a clearing, a wide circle that parts the vegetation. a silhouette has Its back turned to you. You can’t control your legs as they slowly move closer, and closer. So close that It’s no longer a silhouette, but a shape, a horrendous form. Finally, you regain control. Turning about face, you gather your courage and make a full sprint away from it. You dash through the woods, attempting to escape a monster. Looking back you see it in detail. It's seven feet tall, slimy with thick goo rolling down that wrinkly skin. The creature smells like sewage, and it has claws. You swat at bushes in an attempt to get away, and little by little, the monster gains on you. Then the savage beast sprang into the air, debris and dirt fly from where it launched. It lands three feet in front of you, and you run into the huge body of this foul creature. One look at those eyes sends a shiver down your spine. Those putrid, bloody eyes that pierce you. The face was the most disturbing part as you come to realize you are helpless. The face, beyond human, was twisted and wretched. Saliva dripped from its mouth as that gross, long tongue licks those thick, dirty lips.That's when the beast turns in attention towards another portion of the woods, the woods you are currently stuck deep in. That is when something truly terrifying happened. The thing that was chasing you, that disgusting, terrifying, whatever you call it, ran away. It takes you a second to realize why that's a bad thing, but you realize it when you go to turn around and run home. You realize that something much bigger is breathing behind you, something much bigger than that other monster.